The nieghbor
by crazy-for-inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet online. Kagome moves to Inuyasha's city. Her parents invite the neighbor over. Kagome has a real bad feeling about this guy. I need you. Our neighbor he's crazy and dad just let him in even though i told him not to. chap 10 is up
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Thank you to everyone who reads this. Please review (gives u all puppy dog face). This is only my 2nd fanfic, i think it's better then my first tittled Where's Kagome?

The Neighbor.  
By: Renee Burkhart

Kagome woke up and got online to talk to her friend across town. She never actrully ment him,  
But she really liked him. She noticed he wasnt on yet so she played a card game and waited for him.  
Inuyasha woke up and got online. He was hoping that kagome was online. He couldn't believe it but he was falling in love with her. "Yes, shes on." said Inuyasha. Inuyasha imed her.

(Kagomes screen name is mikogirl. Inuyasha's screen name is powerfulone.)

Powerfulone: Hi kagome Mikogirl: Hi. Powerfulone: How are you doing? Does the move suck?  
Mikogirl: I'm fine. It's only my first day here so i really dont know but it sucks that we live in this small camper. Later were surpose to go make friends with the neighbors. No fair they got a house to live in. I want a house instead of this camper.  
Powerfulone: I hope I'll see you online later I gotta go. Good luck with the neighbor. You still got my number?  
Mikogirl: No, I lost it when we were moving.  
Powerfulone: Well, I'll give it to you again. If you need me or just wanna talk im here. 565-4732 Mikogirl: Thanks Inu Powerfulone: Inu, what is that a new nickname for me?  
Mikogirl: Yea. Do you think you can ever came over to 65 Mockingbird Street?  
Powerfulone: I'll try my best. I gotta go now bye.  
Mikogirl: Bye Inu.

Powerfulone has signed off

It'll be so awsome if I could meet him someday, thought Kagome. "Kagome time for breakfest." said Kagomes mom, Sara. Kagome went into the kitchen and ate breakfest quietly. When she was done eating she went in the bedroom and watched tv. Waiting for her parents to go to the neighbors house.She didnt want to go but she had too. "Kagome It's time to go to the neighbors" said Justin, her dad. Kagome and her family went over to the nieghbors and talked to Mr.Goldfish. "Would you like to come over to our place Mr. Goldfish. It's small but nice." said Sara. "Sure,  
I'd love too." said Mr.Goldfish. Awww man i gotta put up with him even more? He's creepy &  
weird, thought Kagome.  
Kagome's parents where ahead of her. Leaving her near Mr.Goldfish. Her parents were already inside. So Kagome started to walk faster to get away from the neighbor, But when she walked faster someone grabed her arm. It was the neighbor. "Let me go!" Kagome demanded.  
"Give me the things you stole from my house and I'll let you go." said Mr.Goldfish. "What? I didn't take anything. I would never steal anything." said Kagome. She slaped him in the face with her free arm. Then she kicked him in the private area. He let go of her and she ran.  
Finally she was in the camper. She closed and looked the door. "Kagome, what are you doing? Let Mr.Goldfish in." said Justin "No he's crazy! He'll kill us!" yelled Kagome. Justin didnt believe her like usaully. Mr. Goldfish started knocking on the door. Justin slaped Kagome in the face. "Get out of the way." Justin said very angry while pushing her outta of his way.  
Kagome ran to the bedroom and looked that door. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.  
She had a really bad feeling in her gut.  
Kagome grabed her phone and called Inuyasha. Ring, Ring, Ring. "Hello?" said Inu.  
"Hi is this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yea, who's this?"asked Inu. "Kagome." said Kagome. "Oh, What's up? How you doing?"asked Inu. "Inu are you busy?" Kagome asked. "No, why"  
Inu asked. "I need you. Our neighbor he's crazy and dad just let him in even though i told him not to." said a now crying Kagome. "Ok, I'll come. You live on 65 Mockingbird Street right"  
asked Inu. "Yea."said Kagome. BANG! BANG! Kagome droped the phone and peeked out the door and saw her parents dead. "KAGOME!" screamed Inuyasha hoping she was ok.  
"I'm coming Kagome." said Inu right before he hang up the phone.  
Inu started jumping from tree to tree to get to his Kagome. She better be ok,  
thought Inu. I hope i get there in time. If he hurts a hair on Kagome his dead. I wish we didnt live so far away frome each other. Inuyasha ran and jumped even faster. Kagome sit right in front of the door to help keep him out of the room. After about 5 minutes she got an idea. She grabed her computer chair and raised it as far as it would go.  
Then she opened the window on the ceiling. She was trying to get out as quick as possible.  
Mr. Goldfish knocked down the door. BANG! Kagome screamed. Just then some one pulled her up out of the camper and on the roof. Just in time as the bullet just missed her. Kagome was shaking and Crying in fear. Inuyasha took Kagome to his house. He went in his bedroom window and sat Kagome on the bed. After shuting his window he sat next to Kagome. "I'm Inuyasha, Kagome." he said to let her know. She cryed on his shoulder still shaking. Inuyasha held her. "It's ok Kagome. I'm here. I won't let anything else happen to you.  
You can stay here at my house as long as you want." said Inuyasha, calming her down bit by bit.  
She felt safe with him. He saved her. Inuyasha held her to she was ok. "Kagome, is it ok if I go downstairs for a litte bit, to tell my family your here?" said Inu. "Yea, go right ahead."said Kagome.  
"Hey dad can a human girl stay with us? She has no where to go and her parents were just shot to deaf. Please can she dad? said Inuyasha begging his dad to let her stay. "I take it her name is Kagome." said Inuyasha's dad. "How did you know her name?" Inu asked. "I heard you scream that name and take off, so i figured that was her name." said Inu's dad "So can she? She's up stairs right now." said Inu. "Yea, she can stay but I would like to talk to her after dinner ok"  
said Inu's dad. "Alright." said Inuyasha. He was so happy that his dad said Kagome could stay.  
" Dinner is at 6:30, ok?" said Inu's dad. "Alright." said Inu. Inuyasha then started going upstairs to check on Kagome. When he got in his room he saw Kagome sleeping on his bed. She has had a rough day so i'll let her sleep. She looks so peacefull when shes sleeping, thought Inu. He then went to sleep right next to her so she could find him if need be. "Sesshomaru, come over here. I know u hate humans, but we will have a human girl named Kagome staying with us. She's ur brothers friend. Her parents where shot to death earlier. so no motioning bout them. I want you to be kind to her." said Inutashio(did i spell that right if not please let me know or if i am). "Yes Dad." said Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru noticed dinner was almost done so he went up stairs to get Inuyasha & Kagome. He knocked on the door waking them up. "Dinner!" Yelled Sesshomaru and went back down stairs. "My dad wants to talk to you after dinner, if you dont mind." said Inu. "No, I dont mind." said Kagome.

Ok everyone thats it for this chapter. Does anyone have any idea what should happen at dinner? Please review. If no one reviews i may not continue this. I at least want one good review. One isnt to much to ask for is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my following reviews

-iminlovewithastripper(thank you for the ideas")Got to give credit to her for an idea

-nausicaa7(thank you for the ideas)

-Sharingan ninja(thank you for the ideas) Which I got to give credit to for giving me an idea.

-Inu Youkai Wanna Be

To anyone who is thinking. Mr. goldfish wtf? sry i couldn't think of anything and there was a stupid bag of goldfish on my desk so i decided on Mr. goldfish. deal with it.

Hopefully however reads this will like it. Please give my story a chance. this is only my 2nd fanfic and it's just startin. Please review everyone.

_**Chapter 2**_

Inuyasha took Kagome to the kitchen for dinner. Inutashio sat at the end of the table.Sesshomaru was on the right side. Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the left side. They were having chicken, mashed potatoes, corn & apple pie.

There was a knock at the door. "Oh dad, by the way I invited Koga over for dinner tonight." said Sesshomaru. Inutashio wasn't too happy about this. Sesshomaru answered the door. "Hi Koga. What took you so long?" said Sesshomaru. "Keep ur pants on. At least I came." said Koga. "Listen up. There's a girl here named Kagome. She doesn't have anywhere to go so she's staying here. Win her over, if you can. I don't want to be any where near a human let alone live with one." said a Sesshomaru whispered. "Ok." said a Koga grinning.

They went and sat at the right side of the table. "Hi. Your name is Kagome right." said Koga. "Yea. Who told you?" said Kagome. "Sesshomaru. You are so pretty Kagome. I would love it if you came over to my place." said Koga. Who is this guy, thought Kagome. "She isn't going anywhere with you, mangy wolf. She is going to stay here, rather you like it or not." said Inu. Seems like my younger brother has a crash on the girl, thought Sesshomaru. "No fighting!" Yelled Inutashio. Everyone got quite. Dinner was almost done when Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga where about to take the last leg of the chicken. "Mine!" All three yelled. "The last piece is mine i only had 1 leg." said Koga. "No, Its not, It's mine. I had a wing. I want that leg." said Inuyasha. "You are both wrong. It's mine!" yelled Sesshomaru. Inuyasha jumped on Sesshomaru, determined he could beat him. Koga jumped into the fight also. Inuyasha punched koga and kicked him against the wall. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha hair and knocked him down. Then Koga kick both of them. "Alright that's enough! Kouga go home, NOW! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha go to your rooms!" yelled Inutashio as he took the last leg. "But…." All three boys whined. "No buts!" said Inutashio. The boys did as they were told.

Kagome took the dishes to the sink while Inutashio was finishing the last leg. "You are welcomed to stay as long as you want." Said Inutashio. "Thanks. Are you sure though?" said Kagome. "Yes, I'm positive." Said Inutashio. Even though Kagome's parents were dead she was happy. She was happy because she finally meets Inuyasha and his family. "You can go upstairs to Inuyasha's room, if u wants too. Oh, by the way we will be moving to a bigger house next month so you can have your own room. You start school tomorrow so don't stay up too late." Said Inutashio. "Ok." Said Kagome. Kagome walked back up to Inu's room. "Hey Kagome, What do you want to do?" asked Inu. "I don't know." Said Kagome.

(Back at Kagome's old home.)

Knock. Knock. "No answer chef." Said Kerry. "If the door is locked just bust it down. See if there's anyone inside. I want a reason why I haven't heard from Justin. He never skipped a day of work before." Said Jim. "Ok. I'll call you if I see or find anything." Said Kerry. Kerry kicked the door in since it was locked. "What the hell. "Holly Fuck. Who the hell shut Justin and Sara? Where's there daughter." Said Kerry. He started looking around for Kagome. He couldn't find her so he went back to the call to call Jim. "Jim. Come in, Jim." Said Kerry. "I'm here. What's going on?" Said Jim. You might want to seat down for this." said Kerry. Long period of silence. "Get on with it!" yelled Jim. "Ok. Are you sitting sown chef?" asked Kerry. "YES!" yelled Jim, getting very annoyed. "Justin and Sara have been shot a while ago and there dead. I can't find their daughter, Kagome, though. "Said Kerry. "Alright. I'll call the guys to get them out of there and buried. I'll find Kagome if it's the last thing I do. I got to find out if she's still alive. Leave a note there for her to call me if she returns." Said Jim. "Ok." Said Jim.

(with Inuyasha and Kagome)

"Come on Kagome." said Inu. " Where are we going Inu?" said Kagome. "For a walk." Said Inu. "Ok." Said Kagome as she followed him. They went out to the backyard. "Wow!" said Kagome.

There were lights on the fence. Paper hearts hanging off trees. In the middle there was a table with a valentine cake shaped like a heart on it. There was also a dozen red roses on the table with a note. "This is amazing." Said Kagome. "Glad you like it." Said Inuyasha thanking god that Miroku got it done and that Kagome loved it. Inuyasha pulled out a chair for Kagome. "Thanks Inu." Said Kagome. "No Problem." Said Inu. Damn it Miroku you forgot the plates. That was one of your jobs, thought Inuyasha. "Be right back. Sorry I forgot to get some plates." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went in the house to get some plates. Kagome noticed a card addressed to her in the roses. She took it out and read it.

_To the sweetest girl I know. Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you like your surprise. I'm looking forward to having you live with me. Never Change. You're great the way you are._

_Inuyasha_

She slipped the card back into the middle of the rose's right before Inuyasha came back with the plates. He placed the plates on the table. "Ready for cake?" asked Inu. "Yea, I'm so ready." Said Kagome. Inuyasha cut the cake and gave Kagome a piece then himself. "Good?" asked Inuyasha. "Real good." Said Kagome. "Thanks for doing this. This is the best night I've had in a long time." Said Kagome. "Your welcome. I'm glad you're enjoying it." Said Inuyasha. The finished the cake and went to the bench and sat down. They chatted for an hour. Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap. Soon after Inuyasha feel asleep.

What's going to happen tomorrow at the first day of school for Kagome? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review. I think I made this chapter longer, Not sure though. Thank you for everyone who reads this. Send me some reviews people if u want to find out what happens next chapter. See yea until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Sharingan ninja & liljake0485 for reviewer chap. 2

Thank you to everyone that reads this. Please keep the reviews coming people. I won't update till I got a review for this chapter, so review people. Well on with the next chapter.

_Chapter 3_

"Wake up lovebirds or else your going to be late for school." Said Miroku. A blushing Inuyasha woke up first, blushing. "Kagome, get up you don't want to be late for your first day." Said Inu. Kagome woke up. She started blushing when she noticed she had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's lap.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome. "Hi. My name's Miroku." Said Miroku. "Oh. My name's Kag…" she stopped talking as soon as she felt someone touch her ass. She froze. Inuyasha saw this and punched him in the face. "Don't ever touch Kagome again!" said Inu warning Miroku. "Kagome, if he ever does that again don't be afraid to slap him. Like this for example." Said Inu slapping Miroku in the face. "Hey!" yelled Miroku. "You deserve it." Said Inu. Inuyasha and Kagome went upstairs to get ready for school while Miroku waited in the Front room. "Ready?" asked Inu. "Yea." Said Kagome. They walked downstairs. "Hey Miroku come on." Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome walked out the door. "Wait for me!" yelled Miroku.

_**(At school)**_

A slap was heard through out the hallways. Miroku stood there with a red hand print on his face. "You pervert." Said Sango. "Hey Inu does he do that to every girl?" Asked Kagome. "Yea. His reason is his hand is so called "cursed"." Said Inu. "Hi I'm Sango. Are you new here? What's your name?" asked Sango. "Yes I am. My name's Kagome." Said Kagome. "Well, nice to meet you. If you need help getting around I'll be glad to help." Said Sango. "I'll be showing Kag around. Besides she has all my classes anyways." Said Inu. They all headed to class after the noticed they only had a few min.

Miss. Keade (Math teacher)

BBBBRRRRIIINNNNNGGGGG!

Inuyasha and Kagome got in just in time before the bell rang. They sat next to each other in the last row. "Inu how did you know I have the same classes as you? I didn't show you my schedule." Said Kagome. "I had my dad call the school and tell them too also have all your classes to be the same as mine. "Said Inu. "Ooh." Said Kagome. Kagome hated math she never understood it. She only figured out a few of the things the class was doing. "Inu are you any good at math?" asked Kagome. "Not great but not horrible. Why?" asked Inu. "I have no idea how to do any of this except a few problems." Said Kagome. "I'll help you tonight at home. Ok? Asked Inu. "Alright." Said Kagome.

BBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

(Skipping all the way to lunch. Nothing interesting happened though the last 3 classes)

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were waited in the lunch line, which seemed like forever. Koga walked to the back of the line, right behind Kagome. Koga tapped on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey Sweetie." Said Koga. Inuyasha turned around to see who was calling his woman sweetie. "Leave here alone Koga. She doesn't want anything to do with you!" Yelled Inu. "I think we should let the pretty young lady speak for her self." Said Koga. I growl was heard from Inuyasha. He didn't want her to be anywhere nears this guy. All he caused was trouble and he knew he would get her in trouble. "Koga. Right now I just really want to be let alone ok?" Said Kagome as she left with her friends to go to a table. They have all gotten their food now. "As you wish, my lady." Said Koga. Then he went to his table.

(At the table)

"Inu, why don't you like Koga? He seems sweet and caring. What's wrong with hanging around him? Asked Kagome. Sweet and caring? He's already tricking her. Thought Inu. "He's trouble and I don't want you getting hurt. Said Inuyasha. "Trouble?" asked Kagome. "Don't let him trick you. He is not sweet and caring like you think. Trust me you don't want to get involved with him." Said Inu. "Inuyasha, Are you jealous?" asked Kagome, very curious to see if she was right. "Me. Yea right. You're joking, right? Asked Inu. Kagome turned her head. "Yea. Of course." Said Kagome. "Kagome?" asked Inu. Kagome turned back around with a fake smile on her face. "What?" asked Kagome. "Nothing." Said Inu.

BBBRRRIINNNGGGG!

"Come on everyone time for Art." Said Sango. They headed towards Art. The sign next to the door said Miss. Takara, Art. My favorite class, thought Kagome. Miroku, Sango & Inuyasha sat at the table by the window. " Kagome, seat beside me for now. When Miss. Takara comes in tell her you're new and she will give you a signed seat. Tell her you would like to seat here." Said Inuyasha. "Ok." Said Kagome.

"Good Afternoon class." Said Miss Takara, as she entered the room. Kagome got up and walked over to her. "Hi, Miss Takara. I'm Kagome. I'm new here and I was told to ask you for a signed seat. If you would please seat my by my friend Inuyasha that would be great." Said Kagome. "Hello Kagome. Sure, go ahead and seat next to Inuyasha. That will be your signed seat." Said Miss Takara. "Thank you." Said Kagome as she took her seat.

"All I want you to do is draw a picture that means something to you. If you have time draw 2." Said Miss. Takara. Sango drew a picture of her & her brother playing tag in their backyard. She also drew a picture of Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha & herself standing around talking in front of the school. Miroku drew a picture of Sango & him sitting on a couch while Sango was laughing. Inuyasha drew a picture of Kagome and him walking down the street holding hands. Inuyasha also drew a picture with his mom & him when he was little. They were playing in the leaves. Kagome drew a picture of Inuyasha and her sleeping on the bench last night. "Alright class I want you to hang your pictures on the wall over here." Said Miss. Takara. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, & Miroku went over and hang there picture. "Wow. Kagome that's a good drawing. You should become an artist." Said Inuyasha. "I agree with Inuyasha." Said Sango and Miroku at the same time. "Me, an Artist. You're Kidding, right?" asked Kagome. "No were not." Said Miroku. "Yea, you are really good Kagome." Said Sango. "What they said. Good job Kags." Said Inu.

"Thanks." Said Kagome.

Ok I'm stopping it here because I got work tomorrow and I need to get some sleep. Sorry about taking a while to update. I'm not exactly sure on what to write. Review please.

AAAAHHHH! My homework is attacking me!

: Grabs Keyboard and hits all the evil papers that take too much of my time:

Get Away! Stop bugging me!

: Homework starts ganging up on me:

I'm not afraid to use this Keyboard, you know?

Finally, they stopped.

Oh shit! Spoke to soon. Well anyways I will do my best to update as soon as possible but right now I have to run for my life. Please review. Ooh one more thing, I do not own Inuyasha. Until next time, Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. Thank you to my reviewers and please someone give me a few ideas.

Sharingan Ninja

liljake0485

Fadead

**_(Chapter 4)_**

(_At Inuyasha's house)_

"Dad we're home!" yelled Inuyasha. "Ok. Get your homework done." Said Inu's Dad. "Let's go up to my room and I'll help you out with your math." Said Inu. "Ok." Said Kagome. Inuyasha & Kagome went upstairs. Inuyasha helped Kagome on what she needed help with. They spent a couple hours on their homework. "Finally, we're done." Said Inu.

"Kagome, Inuyasha dinner's done!" yelled Inutashio. Kagome & Inuyasha headed downstairs. They sat at the right side of the table. Sesshomaru sat on the left side. Inutashio sat on the end, like always. "Inu what do you want to do after dinner?" asked Kagome. "We could watch a movie. You can pick which one, if u want." Said Inu. "Ok." Said Kagome. They ate chicken fingers & fries. Kagome put the dishes in the sink.

"Movie time." Said Kagome with a big smile on her face. Inuyasha took her over to the DVDs. "Pick one." Said Inu. "Hmmm….I pick The Dukes of Hazard." Said Kagome. (If you didn't see that movie then you're missing a good movie. Check it out if you get a chance.) "Ok." Said Inuyasha. Inuyasha put the DVD in the DVD player. "Do you want to see the previews? Asked Inuyasha. "No, skip those." Said Kagome. Inuyasha hit the menu button and pushed play. "Damn. That turkey has a big enough hole in it. What kind of gun did he use? Asked Inu. "Busted!" yelled Kagome when Luke got caught. Then the music started playing. Kagome started singing along to the song. "Just the good old boys, wouldn't change if they could. They been in trouble with the law since the day they were born." Kagome song. They were laughing their heads off though out the whole movie. Inuyasha really enjoyed the car racing. The movie was over. 'That was a great movie. I'm glad I picked it." Said Kagome.

"We still got time to do something else before we go to bed. What do you want to do next?" asked Inu. "Do you want to watch another movie?" asked Kagome. "Ok. Let's take one up to my room." Said Inu. "Ok. How about we watch Shiloh? Asked Kagome. "Ok. Get it and lets go upstairs." Said Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed the movie. They headed upstairs.

When they got to Inuyasha's room he popped in the DVD. "Hey Inu, where am I going to sleep tonight?" asked Kagome. "Umm… I could sleep on the floor and you can sleep on the bed if you want too. We could also both sleep in my bed if you want." Said Inu. "I'll sleep on the floor and you can have your bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Said Kagome. "Are you sure?" asked Inu. "Yes. I'm sure." Said Kagome. "Ok. I'll go get a sleeping bag out of the closet." Said Inu. Inuyasha got the sleeping bag out of the closet it and gave it to Kagome. Inuyasha fell asleep on his bed during the movie. Kagome was tired so she decided to turn it off and go to bed also.

Kagome was having a nightmare of when her parents were killed.

(Kagome's Dream.)

Kagome and her family went over to the neighbors and talked to Mr. Goldfish.

"Would you like to come over to our place Mr. Goldfish? It's small but nice." said Sara. "Sure, I'd love too." said Mr. Goldfish. Awww man I got to put up with him even more? He's creepy &weird, thought Kagome. Kagome's parents where ahead of her. Leaving her near Mr. Goldfish. Her parents were already inside. So Kagome started to walk faster to get away from the neighbor, But when she walked faster someone grabbed her arm. It was the neighbor. "Let me go!" Kagome demanded." Give me the things you stole from my house and I'll let you go." said Mr. Goldfish. "What? I didn't take anything. I would never steal anything." said Kagome. She slapped him in the face with her free arm. Then she kicked him in the private area. He let go of her and she ran.

Finally she was in the camper. She closed and looked the door. "Kagome, what are

you doing? Let Mr. Goldfish in." said Justin "No he's crazy! He'll kill us!" yelled Kagome.

Justin didn't believe her like usually. Mr. Goldfish started knocking on the door. Justin slapped Kagome in the face." Get out of the way." Justin said very angry while pushing her outta of his way.Kagome ran to the bedroom and looked that door. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. She had a really bad feeling in her gut.

Kagome grabbed her phone and called Inuyasha. Ring, Ring, Ring. "Hello?" said Inu."Hi is this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yea, who's this?" asked Inu. "Kagome." said Kagome. "Oh, What's up? How you doing?" asked Inu. "Inu are you busy?" Kagome asked. "No, why?" Inu asked. "I need you. Our neighbor he's crazy and dad just let him in even though I told him not to." said a now crying Kagome. "Ok, I'll come. You live on 65 Mockingbird Street right?" Asked Inu. "Yea."Said Kagome. BANG! BANG!

Kagome started screaming in her sleep. Inuyasha woke up right away to see what was wrong. He looked down at Kagome. She was sweating, shaking, and screaming. He noticed she was asleep. Bad dream, thought Inu. He got off of his bed and gently shook Kagome to wake her up. Kagome woke up. Inuyasha could tell she was scared. "It's alright Kagome. You're alright." Said Inuyasha. He held her in a temp to calm her down.

Knock, Knock. "Inuyasha, is Kagome alright?" asked Inutashio. "Yea, she'll be fine. She just had a bad dream. I got it under control. Go back to bed dad." Said Inu. "Ok. If you need me come get me." Said Inutashio. "I will." Said Inu. Inutashio headed back to his room and went to bed. "Inuyasha, Is it alright if I sleep in your bed with you? Asked Kagome. "Sure." Said Inu. They both got in the bed. Inuyasha held Kagome because it seemed like it calmed her down. They feel asleep.

Ok, I'm going to end it there. Hope you all liked it. Please review. Chapter 5 is going to be Kagome's 2nd day of school.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. Please Review. Hope your all enjoying my story. I want at least 1 review before I update again. So If you want to find out what happens then review.

_**(Chapter 5)**_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Inuyasha hit the alarm clock and it turned off. Inuyasha then looked down at Kagome who was just waking up. "Good morning Kagome." Said Inu. Kagome sat up in bed. "Good morning Inu." Said Kagome. "Well we better get around." Said Inu. "Yea." Said Kagome. Kagome grabbed a pair of black pants and camouflage shirt that had a chick on it. It read This chick's in charge. (I have this shirt. It's one of my favorites.) She also grabbed underwear, bra, and socks. Then she headed to the bathroom to change. Inuyasha changed in his room. He wear baggy black pants and a red shirt. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru breakfast!" yelled Inutashio. Kagome went back over to Inuyasha's room. "Are you ready?" asked Kagome. "Yea. Let's go eat." Said Inu. They headed downstairs.

Sesshomaru was already downstairs. "Hey girl, what the hell where you screaming about last night. You woke me up. This one needs his rest." Said Sesshomaru. "I do have a name you know. It's Kagome. Say it with me Ka-go-me! It's none of your damn business why I screamed!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha & Inutashio just stared at the girl. They didn't expect her to say that. "Leave her be Sesshomaru." Said Inuyasha. "Here comes lover boy to the rescuer." Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha turned red. "Shut up or else!" yelled Inuyasha. "Or else, what?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "Or else, this." Threatened Inuyasha. Sesshomaru pulled his sword out. "Take your best shot." Said Sesshomaru. "ENOUGH! WE ARE GOING TO EAT BREAKFEST PEACEFULLY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND BOYS!" yelled Inutashio. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru muttered something about dad and him stopping them. They all sat at the table and started eating the pancakes.

_**(At school.)**_

Kagome & Inuyasha where hanging out with Sango & Miroku. "So, What did you two do last night?" asked Miroku. "Just watched a couple movies. What did you two do?" asked Kagome. "Miroku & I went bowling." Said Sango. Just then a girl who looked a lot like Kagome came up to Inuyasha. "Hey Sweetie. Want to go catch a movie tonight?" asked Kikyo. "Hell no. I'm not going out with you and I never will. Now stop asking." Said Inu. "Don't tell me you're in love with the new girl. I mean look at her." Said Kikyo. "Hey! I'm standing right her you know! Bitch!" Said Kagome. Inuyasha hugged Kagome. "She's a hell of a lot better then you in every way." Said Inu. Kagome smiled and hugged him back. She was red as a fire truck. Kikyo stormed off. "We better get to class everyone before were late." Said Miroku. They all headed towards there class.

BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG!

They got in there class just in time. To their surprise Miss. Keade wasn't in the class room. "I wonder where Miss. Keade is." Said Kagome. "She's probably just late." Said Inu. "Yea, your probably right." Said Kagome. They went to the back and sat next to each other.

The principal came in. "Class Miss Keade is out sick. Until further notice Mrs. Sakura will be your teacher." Said the principal, John. John left the room. "Hello class." Said Mrs. Sakura. "Hi." Said half of the class. Naraku walked in late. "Your late." Said Mrs. Sakura. "So what." Said Naraku. "Well Mr. Smart mouth you get a detention." Said Mrs. Sakura. Naraku just gave her an evil glare then sat down in his seat. "Ok everyone do the problems on pages 45 and 46." Said Mrs. Sakura. Everyone moaned but got to work.

BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG!

Ok, so I can update I'm going to put this up. I'll continue it in the next chapter when I'm not sick anymore. Please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top review. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story I really appreciate it.

Thank you reviewers

Sharingan Ninja

Fadead


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone. Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Please review. Sorry it took me so long to update.

Thank you to my reviewers.

Fadead- Thanks! I'll be waiting for a review on your story. Don't leave me hanging. Ok?

Sharingan Ninja- Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter also. 

_**Recap:** They are at school. Inuyasha & Kikyo got in a fight. Miss. Keade is out sick. Mrs. Sakura is their Math teacher until Miss. Keade is better. A student came in late. His name is Naraku. The bell rang. There headed to their next class._

(Chapter 6)

Inuyasha and Kagome where walking down the hall. "Hey. Your name is Kagome Higurashi, right?" said Naraku. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around. "Yes it is. Do I know you?" asked Kagome. "What do you want Naraku?" asked Inuyasha. "Nothing important, I got what I wanted. Bye." Said Naraku. He walked down the hall. Inuyasha would have questioned him but they had to get to class. "That was weird." said Kagome. "Come on Kags, we got to get to class." Said Inu.

BBBRRRIINNGGG!

(With Naraku.)

Naraku was outside. He looked around to see if anyone was coming. "Kikyo, over here." said Naraku. Kikyo walked over by the tree Naraku was at. "What did you want?" asked Kikyo. "Do you want Kagome out of the way so you can be with Inuyasha?" asked Naraku. "Of course I do. What would you want from me in return?" asked Kikyo. "Nothing, right now. So do you want Kagome gone or not?" asked Naraku. "Yes." said Kikyo. "Ok. You owe me then." said Naraku. "Fine with me. Just get that bitch away from my Inu baby." said Kikyo. Kikyo walked off to class. Time for me to make Inuyasha's life horrible by taking away his love, Thought Naraku with a smirk on his face. Naraku headed to lunch.

BBBRRRIINNGGG!

(With Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, & Sango at the lunch table)

"So, how's everybody's day going? asked Sango. "Fine." Said everyone. Kikyo came over to Inuyasha. "Hi Inu baby." Said Kikyo. "What the hell do you want?" asked Inuyasha, very annoyed. I wish she would go away and leave me be, thought Inuyasha. "Aww, Come on don't be like that." Said Kikyo. "Can't you go find someone else to bug. Inuyasha doesn't want to see you or your ugly face ever again. I can't blame him." said Kagome. Kikyo gave her a death glare. Is that suppose to scare and make me run away, thought Kagome? "EEWWW! Kikyo is that a pimple on your face?" asked Kagome. Kikyo took off to the bathroom. "Good one Kag." said Inuyasha. "Thanks Inu." said Kagome.

BBBRRRIINNGGG!

(Art class)

"I want everyone to draw a picture of a landscape. Inuyasha drew a picture of a farm. There were two horses, mountain in the back round, and a big red barn. Miroku and Sango drew Pictures of lakes. Kagome drew a picture of a lot of mountains with a big tree close up on the side of the paper. They turned in there papers and waited for the bell to ring.

BBBRRRIINNGGG!

(End Of school. With Naraku at his house.)

"I'm home dad. I've found that Kagome girl you have been looking for." Said Naraku. "Where is she? He yelled as he ran to his son. "She's going to my school. She's living with a guy. I wouldn't trust him around you if I where you." Said Naraku. "Well then I guess I'll have to get her away from him." Said Naraku's dad. "The sooner the better. He's a trouble maker. You never know what he might do to her." Said Naraku. "Name?" asked Naraku's dad. "Inuyasha Tashio." Said Naraku.

Ok sry for the long wait for the next chapter. Please forgive me.

Kagome: She's been really busy with work and school work. Also she has had 2 pets died on her in 1 week. A bunny and an iguana. Please review everyone.

Sango: Hi readers. She stayed up late just to get this done for all you guys.

Miroku: I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. I wonder who Naraku's dad is? What does he want with Kagome.

Kag: I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon.

Inu: Don't worry I'll protect you.

Kag: Thanks Inu.

Inuyasha: Please review everyone.

Me: I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Inu, Kag, Sango, Miroku, me: Good night everyone. Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy & please review.

Thanks to my following reviewers:

_Sharingan Ninja_

_Fadead_

_Inuyashademon4ever_

Kagome got up. "Inuyasha wake up. It's time for school." Said Kagome. "5 more minutes." Said Inuyasha. "No. Get up now or I'll tell Sesshomaru on you." Said Kagome. "Come on Kagome just a little longer." Said Inuyasha. She wouldn't dare tell Sesshomaru to get me up, thought Inuyasha. "Fine just a little." Said Kagome. She grabbed black baggy pants, black shirt, socks, underwear, and a bra. Then headed to the bathroom.

When she came out Inuyasha was still fast asleep. "Inuyasha you better wake up if you don't want to be late." Said Kagome. No response. Kagome poked him. Still nothing. She started shaking him. "Wake up or I'm getting Sesshomaru." Said Kagome. No answer. Damn he must be really tried, thought Kagome. Kagome walked out to the hall way and down to the door next to Inuyasha's. She started knocking. "What?" asked Sesshomaru. "Could you help me wake up Inuyasha? He wont get out of bed." Asked Kagome. Sesshomaru opened the door. "Go head downstairs and eat breakfast, I'll get him up." Said Sesshomaru.

Kagome was down stairs eating French toast. Then she heard Inuyasha shouting. "AAAHHHH! DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU!" yelled Inuyasha. "What too cold for you? Now get around for school." said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru came downstairs and sat at the table. "Umm…Sesshomaru what did you do to Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru smirked. "I dumped a really cold bucket of water on him." Said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha came down the stairs wearing black baggy pants and a red shirt. "I can't believe you sent Sesshomaru to wake me up." Said Inuyasha. "I didn't have a choice. No matter what I did you wouldn't get up." Said Kagome. Inuyasha sat at the table next to Kagome and started eating the pancakes on the table. Inutashio came in and sat at the table. "I'm going out of town for a couple days. I'll be back in 3 days. Sesshomaru your in charge." Said Inutashio. "Why does he get to be in charge?" asked Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru is in charge because he is older then you." Said Inutashio. "That's not fair." said Inuyasha. "Life isn't fair. Deal with it." Said Sesshomaru. They all headed out the door to school.

Ok, I know its short. But it's all I have time to write before I go to the mall. I am so sorry it took so long to update.


	8. Chapter 8

Please read and review everyone. Im not sure which way to take this story after this so im letting you decide. At the end there be a poll I hope you vote. I need the votes to help me decide on what to do next. So no votes means no update. I don't see me deciding anytime soon…. So VOTE.

Now on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

(At school)

Inuyasha & Kagome where walking to Social Studies. Kikyo came running up to Inuyasha. "Hi Inu baby!" said Kikyo. "Back off! Would you just stay away from me! You're like a love sick puppy!" yelled Inuyasha. Kikyo went up to Inuyasha and start whispering in his ear. "How dare you. You know you really should be nice to me. Your be sorry Inuyasha." said Kikyo. "Come on Kag." said Inuyasha. They headed in the classroom and sat next to each other in the back roll.

BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG!

"What did Kikyo say?" asked Kagome. "Nothing important." said Inuyasha. "Good Morning class." said Mr. Nyko. Nobody responded to him. "Ok everybody get your book out and turn to page 245. Today we will be learning about World War 2.

(44 minutes and 30 seconds later)

"I wish that bell would ring already." said Kagome. "So do I. Social Studies is boring." said Inuyasha. "Yep." said Kagome. "Hey Kags do u want to go the movies after school?" said Inuyasha. "That would be awesome" said Kagome.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGGG!

"Finally" said Inuyasha. They walked out of the classroom and headed for there next period. They met Sango and Miroku on the way.

"Hi Sango. Hi Miroku" said Kagome. "Hi Kags, what's up?" asked Sango. Before she could say anything she felt a hand on her ass. "PREVERT!" screamed Kagome. She slapped him in the face and gave him a death glare. Miroku noticed she wasn't the only one giving him a death glare. Inuyasha was giving him a death glare. If looks could kill, he would be dead. Sango was pissed off at him now and he knew it. "Sango." said Miroku. Sango just walked away ignoring him. Miroku you pervert, thought Sango. Miroku went after her.

(Lunch time)

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha at the lunch table. Sango & Miroku were on the other side of the table talking. "Come on, Sango I said I was sorry." Said Miroku. "But you do it all the time." Said Sango. At least she isn't ignoring me anymore, thought Miroku. "Sango If it makes you this upset I wont touch any of the girls buts." Said Miroku. "Yea Right." Said Sango. "I wont." Said Miroku. "You couldn't even last a week without touching a girls but." Said Sango. "Yes I can. I'll prove it to. Starting now." Said Miroku. Sango had a I doubt it look. She nodded agreeing with him. He'll never last, thought Sango.

The Principal came on the speaker. Kagome H (I'm only putting H cause I don't know how to spell her name) come to the principal's office. That will be all. The speaker turned off.

" I wonder why you got to go to the principal's office." Said Inuyasha. "I hope you not in trouble." Said Sango. "Good luck." Said Miroku. "I don't know. So do I. Thanks." Said Kagome. Kagome headed off to the principals office.

When Kagome went inside she saw a cop standing next to the principal waiting for her. Sesshomaru was walking by and looked in the door window. He wanted to know why Kagome was called to the principal's office. He was surprised to see a police officer in there and decided to ease drop.

"Kagome this is officer Jim." Said the principal. Why does that name seem familiar, thought Kagome. "I was your dad's friend. Your parents where shot…" He didn't get a chance to finish. "I know. That's why I'm staying with my best friend and his family." Said Kagome. "What's your friend's name?" asked Jim. "Inuyasha." Said Kagome. "You can't stay with him. I'm taking you to the orphanage." Said Jim. "WHAT!" screamed Kagome. "They have not legally adopted you. You are not old enough to be out on your own. So therefore I'm taking you to the "orphanage." Said Jim. "I don't want to go. I will not go. I'm staying here." said Kagome. "You will come, it's for your own good." Said Jim. "No." said Kagome. Jim grabbed her arm a little too hard and started to make her leave.

Sesshomaru had enough of this. Even though he hated humans he cared about Kagome. Sesshomaru walked in and close the door behind. "Sesshomaru! Please don't let them take me to the orphanage!" yelled Kagome. "Let go of her." Said Sesshomaru. Jim let her go. "Can I talk to Kagome alone for a few minutes?" asked Sesshomaru. "Ok. We will be waiting outside." Said Jim. Jim and the principal waited in the hall way.

(k for Kagome, s for Sesshomaru)

K: Sesshomaru I don't want to go to the orphanage.

S: Right now you are going to have to. But you won't be there long.

K: How can u be sure?

S: I'll call dad up. He'll come down and get you out of there.

K: You mean he'll adopt me?

S: Yes.

K: But what if they wont let him?

S: Why wouldn't they? However if worst comes to worst I'm sure we can get Sango or Miroku parents to adopt you. I'm sure we wont have a problem. For now just go with them. I'll tell Inuyasha and the others.

K: Ok.

Kagome walked out with Sesshomaru to Jim's police car. Sesshomaru watched her leave. When she was gone he headed inside to get Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's it for now. I think this is the biggest chapter I ever wrote. I got to get ready for my trip to the Pocono's. Vaction! Yeepee! I worked on this all day. Well except when I was at wrk and when I took my new dog Nyko to the vet. He needed his shots. Then I had to go back to the vet cause he was allergic to one. So I was pretty busy. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ok anyways about the poll

_**POLL**_

I was thinking bout having Jim be Naraku's dad but it might be more Interesting if Mr. Goldfish is. Which one should be Naraku's dad?

Also should Mr. Goldfish own the orphanage or should he adopt her before Inutashio can?

Remember vote or no update. You know you want an update so vote already.


	9. chapter 9

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this. I've counted the votes and Mr. Goldfish is going to own the orphanage. Naraku's dad will be Mr. Goldfish. Enjoy!!!!!

Thank you to all my reviewers:

_-chelboo1992_

_- vampiric sesshomaru gurl_

_- mistress of demons_

_- hatori's flower_

_- alexis_

_-Sharingan Ninja_

**Last Time**

**(k for Kagome, s for Sesshomaru)**

**K: Sesshomaru I don't want to go to the orphanage.**

**S: Right now you are going to have to. But you won't be thier long.**

**K: How can you be sure?**

**S: I'll call dad up. He'll come down and get you out of thier.**

**K: You mean he'll adopt me?**

**S: Yes.**

**K: But what if they won't let him?**

**S: Why wouldn't they? However if worst comes to worst I'm sure we can get Sango or Miroku parents to adopt you. I'm sure we won't have a problem. For now just go with them. I'll tell Inuyasha and the others.**

**K: Ok.**

**Kagome walked out with Sesshomaru to Jim's police car. Sesshomaru watched her leave. When she was gone he headed inside to get Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 9**

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha had asked the teacher for a bathroom pass. Unknown to the teacher he wasn't going to the bathroom. He was going to the office to see why Kagome didn't come back yet. The teacher gave him a pass. Inuyasha walked out of the classroom and started walking to the office.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Sesshomaru down the hall. Inuyasha ment his brother half way. "What the hell do you want? Hurry up so I can find out why Kagome hasn't come back yet." said Inuyasha. "This is about Kagome, idiot. A police officer came and picked Kagome up. He took her to the orphange." said Sesshomaru. "What! They had no right to do that. We got to go get her." said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, will you be quite and let me explain? They had every right to take her cause we never adopted her and she is not old enough yet to be on her own. We are going to go home to call dad. Here's a pass. Take it to the teacher and get your stuff." said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha went back to the class room and gave the teacher the pass. He grabbed his things and went back to Sesshomaru. "C'mon" said Inuyasha. They walked home. The whole way Inuyasha was quite. His mind was on Kagome. He knew she must have been scared and probably still was.

(With Kagome)

They just got to the orphanage. It was a good sized building. It was old and looked like the owner didn't ever work on it. Some siding was falling off and some was missing. It looked more like a prison to her. They had a Chain fence all the way around the property and they even had bars on the widows. Kagome had a really bad feeling about this place. She did not want to go in their but she didn't have a choice. _Is this really the place? He's actually taking me here?_ Kagome wondered. "Well here we are. Let's go." said Jim.

They walked up to the main gate. Their was a guard standing by the main gate. He looked about 5' 4" He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a uniform. "Can I help you?" asked the guard. "This is Kagome Higurashi." said Jim. "Come on in." said the guard as he opened the gate. "I have to get going so you have to go in by yourself. _What now he has me going in by myself. Isn't he even going to check this place out before he leaves me here. I don't like this one bit. Please hurry and come get me Inuyasha, _thought Kagome.

She followed the guard in the orphanage. "I'm taking you straight to the boss." said the guard. The guard opened up the door and they walked inside. The guard turned around and locked the door. The boss back was facing Kagome. He was looking out the window. "Kagome Higurashi is here boss." said the guard. The boss turned around. _Oh my God! _thought Kagome. As soon as she saw him she screamed. The guard slapped her across the face. "Shut up Bitch" yelled the guard. "Leave us!" hissed Mr. Goldfish. The guard unlocked the door and went out. Once he was out he locked the door and left.

(At Inuyasha's house)

Sesshomaru was dialing his dads number. "Hello, Tashio's office. How may I help you?" said some girl. "This is Sesshomaru. I need to speak with my dad. It's an emergency." Said Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry but he isn't in right now. I could give him a message for you though." Said the girl. "Tell him to call his son ASAP." Said Sesshomaru. "Ok. I will bye." Said the girl as she wrote it down. "Bye." Said Sesshomaru. "Couldn't get a hold of him could you?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, but I left a message for him to call us ASAP." Said Sesshomaru. "I hope he calls back soon." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat around waiting for their dad to call. 2 hours passed and still no phone call. Then the phone rang. Inuyasha ran to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

Said Inuyasha. " Hi Inuyasha. Why did Kagome and you leave school early?" asked Sango. "Sango I don't have time to explain it all. I need to get off the phone though. I'm waiting for dad to call." Said Inuyasha. "Ok. But you better explain later." Said Sango. "I will." Said Inuyasha. He hang up the phone.

Sesshomaru took the phone from Inuyasha. "I'm calling dad again." Sesshomaru dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. "Hello, Tashio's office. How may I help you?" It was the same girl he talked to last time. "This is Sesshomaru. Can I talk to my dad?" asked Sesshomaru. "I'm sorry I forget to give him the message. I'm afraid he's in a another meeting now." Sesshomaru wasn't happy. "Is Sara there? I want to talk to her." Said Sesshomaru. "Yes she is I'll go get her." Said the girl. She then put him on hold. Sesshomaru waited for a couple minutes till Sara got on the phone. "Hi. What do you need Sesshomaru? Asked Sara. "I need you to deliver a message to dad asap. Since the other girl forgot." Said Sesshomaru. "Ok what's the message?" asked Sara. "Tell dad the Police took Kagome to a orphanage." Said Sesshomaru. "Ok." Said Sara. "Bye." Said Sesshomaru hanging up the phone.

I'm Sorry But this is all I got time to write…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Inuyasha it's getting late. I don't think dad is going to call tonight. You might as well go to bed." Said Sesshomaru. "No. I'm staying up." said Inuyasha. "Fine, I'm heading to bed. Night Inuyasha." Said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sat on the couch with the phone in his hand. He fell asleep an hour later.

(With Tashio)

Once Tashio was out of the meeting Sara ran up to him and told him Jenny failed to give him an important message. This made Tashio mad but he was more concerned about what was so important. "Sesshomaru called and said that the police took Kagome to the orphanage." Said Sara. "Thanks for telling me Sara. JENNY! " said Tashio. Jenny winced when she heard Tashio yelling her name. She got off her chair and went over to Tashio. "Yes?" asked Sara. "How hard is it to tell me one simple little message?" asked Tashio. Sara looked down at the floor. "That message was important. I can not have someone working here that cant even deliver a simple message! Your fired. Sara I am leaving." Said Tashio. Jenny went back to her desk and started packing her things. Sara nodded at Tashio. Tashio left and headed for the airport.

(Next Day)

Sesshomaru got up and got dressed. He was wearing blue jeans and a white short sleeve shirt. He went downstairs and saw Inuyasha asleep on the couch with the phone in his hand. I wonder how late he stayed up, thought Sesshomaru. He went over to the couch and shook him. Inuyasha woke up. "Did dad call?" asked Inuyasha. "No. Get around for school." Said Sesshomaru.

When they were ready they headed to the door and found it was pouring outside. "Oh great. Of all days your car just has to be in the shop today." Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha headed out the door.

(With Kagome)

She was planning on how to escape this place. "Kagome, mop the floors!" yelled Mr. Goldfish as he threw a mop at her. She listened for now. _I'm not waiting around there's got to be a way out of here, _thought Kagome.

(With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.)

As they were walking to school a car pulled up beside them. "Hey! Inuyasha, Sesshomaru get your ass in the car!" yelled Miroku. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got in the car. "You guys are lucky I seen yea. You would have been soaked by the time you got to school." said Miroku. "yea." Said Inuyasha. "We got to stop at Sango's house before we go to school. Sesshomaru where's your car?" asked Miroku. "It's in the shop." Said Sesshomaru.

Miroku pulled up to Sango's house and beeped the horn. After a couple minutes Sango came out of the house. Sango walked to the car and got in. "Inuyasha? Sesshomaru?" she said surprised to see them. "I picked them up on the way here. They were walking in the rain cause Sesshomaru's car is in the shop." Said Miroku. "Oh. Since you're here Inuyasha, what the hell happened to Kagome? Were is she?" asked Sango. Inuyasha told Sango and Miroku what all happened. "You are going to go get her, aren't you?" asked Sango. "Of course. Dad will adopt her when he gets here." Said Inuyasha.

" So do you know which orphanage shes in? " asked Miroku. Inuyasha shook his head.

When they got to school they went in seprate directions to go to their lockers. It was driving Inuyasha crazy that he didn't even know which orphanage Kagome was in. He hoped it wasn't a bad one. Inuyasha walked to his first class. He wasn't really paying any attention to anyone. His mind was on Kagome.

(with Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru was righting notes down in his notebook when he heard an announcement. "Sesshomaru please report to the office. I repeat, Sesshomaru to the office." Sesshomaru packed his bag and headed to the office.

Sesshomaru walked in the office and asked why he was called to the office. The lady just handed him the phone and went back to doing her paperwork. "Hello?" asked Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru I am heading back home. I should be home in 3hrs. Go ahead and go home take Inuyasha with you." said Tashio. "Okay dad, I will. Bye" said Sesshomaru. "Bye" said Tashio. Sesshomaru hang up the phone. The lady at the desk then gave him a pass for him and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru walked down to Inuyasha class. He walked up to the teacher and gave him the note. "Inuyasha. Get your things. Your leaving." Said the teacher. Inuyasha packed his things and left with Sesshomaru. "Did dad call?" asked Inuyasha. "Yes, that's why I was called to the office. Dad will be home in 3 hours." Said Sesshomaru. "Good. Then we can finally help Kagome out." Said Inuyasha. "Yea." Said Sesshomaru.

They started walking home. "At least the rain…." Inuyasha was interrupted before he could finish his sentence. "Don't you dare say what I know your going to say! Your jinks us." Said Sesshomaru. They arrived at their house and went inside. Sesshomaru made chicken fingers and French fries. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat at the table and ate.

(with Kagome)

Mr. Goldfish told Kagome to clean the kitchen. While she was cleaning the kitchen she found a knife. She put it in the pocket by her knee. She wasn't about to take a chance to get caught with it. She would use it if she had to. She walked out of the kitchen and started looking for a way out. She walked up the stairs. She looked in the one bedroom. It had an open window. "So not every window has bars on it" said Kagome out loud.

When she started walking up to the window Mr. Goldfish came up behind her. He turned her around and slamed her against the wall. "Where do you think your going?" asked Mr. Goldfish. "Away from here." Said Kagome. Mr. Goldfish grabbed her neck and held her off the ground. Kagome kicked him where it counts(you all should know where that is.) making him let her go. Mr. Goldfish kicked her in the stomach and threw her on the ground. Then he kicked her a couple more times. "Don't you ever do that again, bitch!" said Mr.Goldfish. Kagome took out the knife in her pocket and stabbed him the knee. While Mr.Goldfish screamed and pulled the knife out. Kagome ran to the window. It was about 15 feet high. _Cant turn back now,_ thought Kagome. She jumped out the window. Kagome landed on a rock hurting her arm. She got right up and ran into town.

What will happen next?

You will just have to wait till the next chapter.

Promise I wont take forever to update. Someone comment though 


	11. Chapter 11

ashley:Thank you for your comments and reminding me of this story that has gotten "lost" through the years.

TDHbaby2: Thank you for your comment. And here is more for you.

alex: Sorry it took so long.

xXbleedingXheartzxX: Thank you.

Recap: Inutashio had called the school and told Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to head home and that he would be their in 3 hours. Kagome had a fight with and jumped out the window. She hit her arm on a rock in the process. She then ran off.

Chapter 11

Kagome was rushing into to town to find a phone. Problem was she didn't know any part of this side of the town. She was completely lost. Kagome stopped in an area that had a lot of trees to take a breath. "I think I might have broken my arm," said Kagome. When she looked down she had notice she cut it and that it was bleeding.

(Meanwhile with )

called the school to get his son Naruku out early so he could help him find Kagome. He sent someone out to go pick him up. tied up the wound on his leg and covered it up. "When I get my hands on that wrench she'll be sorry," Mr. Goldfish said out loud. He went to his room to figure out what to take with him. He grabbed a knife and a stunt gun. He hid the items in his coat and went out to find her.

(Back to Kagome)

Gotta keep moving, Kagome thought to herself. She continued to search for a phone. The first thing she seen was a bank. She looked at the time on the bank and it read 12:20pm. After walking a little further she seen a uni-mart. She went inside and asked to use the phone. The Man that was working their gave her the phone. She called Inuyasha. But what she didn't realize was Naruku was in the store.

(With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru)

They were just getting home. RRIIINNNGGG! RRIIINNNGGG! went Inuyasha's phone. Inuyasha took his phone out of his pocket and looked to see who was calling. It said unknown. He answered it to find out who it was. "Hello?" said Inuyasha. "INU!" said a half yelling Kagome. She thought he would be in school and wouldn't pick up. "Kagome! Where are you? Are you okay?" said Inuyasha. "I don't know where I am, I'm somewhere in town. I guess. Listen the guy that killed my parents is after me he works at the orphanage. I escaped. The place has bars on the windows and a Chain Fence around it. It isn't kept up at..."Kagome said. Just then the phone went dead. "What the hell?" said Inuyasha looking at the phone. "What's wrong?" said Sesshomaru. "Kagome is in danger. She is somewhere in town. She doesn't know where." said Inuyasha.

Just then Inutashio walked in the door. "DAD!" the boys yelled surprised. He had gotten home quicker then expected. They explained to him what was all going on. "Is she hurt at all?" asked Inutashio. "I don't know the phone died while she was talking." said Inuyasha. "Unfortunly we still have to try to do this somewhat legal. If she's not harmed at all we have no proof of her being mistreated. I called the police and they said she taken to 's house of love." said Inutashio. "House of love my ass." said Inuyasha. "Ready to go find her boys?" said Inutashio. "Been ready." said Inuyasha. "Yea." said Sesshomaru. They headed out the door in search for Kagome.

That is it for tonite seeing as I am now with 4 kids and its 1am in the morning. Thought I'd give you something to let you know this story is coming back. Hopefully with less spelling and grammer issues like I seen. So comment


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 12

(At the Uni-Mart with Kagome)

Naruku had killed the power to the store, cutting off Kagome's information to Inuyasha. He took out his phone and called . It rang for a little then he picked up. "Hello." said . "Dad, I got some great news. You owe me for this." said Naruku. "Get on with it son." said . "That human your looking for, Kagome, shes here at the Uni-Mart." said Naruku. "I'm coming. Keep her their." said Mr. Goldfish.

"Well, I better go check the breaker. Don't take nothing while I'm gone miss. There are camaras I will know if you do." said the store clerk. "I won't, Thank you for letting me use the phone." said Kagome. "Yep." said the store clerk. He then headed to the back room to check the breakers.

Naruku went to the front of the store. Since Kagome didn't know he was working with he had a chance to get Kagome to do what he wanted. He thought about this for a second and came up with a plan. "Hey, Kagome what are you doing all the way over at this side of the town?" said Naruku. Kagome jumped when she heard her name and noticed it was just Naruku. Kagome thought for a second cause she really didn't know what to say. "You know if you need a ride back to Inuyasha's I can give you one." Said Naruku. Kagome thought really hard about this. She didn't know how much time she would have before found her. Also she knew Inuyasha had told her to stay away from him. She figured he couldn't be any worse then . "That's nice of you. Sure I'll take a ride." said Kagome. She fell for it thought Naruku. "You ready to go then?" asked Naruku. "Yea." said Kagome. Naruku ecsorted her out to his limo. He wispered something to the driver and then they got in. Kagome didn't think much of it, she figured he was just telling him where to go. Once they left the Uni-Mart the doors locked.

The driver got on the phone. Their was a window between him and the passangers so nothing could be seen. Also nothing could be heard. " , we have her in the car. I will Bring the girl to you." said the Driver. "Okay." said as he now headed back home. arrived home and wanted for them.

Kagome noticed they where going back towards the way she came. It was all looking familar. "We are going to Inuyasha's right?" asked Kagome. "Yea." said a not to convicing Naruku. And then she seen it. Shit he's taking me right back. He must be conected. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "You lied to me!" Kagome yelled at him. Naruku gave her a crooked grin. Kagome tried to bust the window. "Good luck, It's bulletproof." said Naruku. Kagome was trapted like a rat.

When they stopped in front of the buildings guards came out and grabed Kagome. She tried to get away but had no luck getting out of their gasp. They took her down to the basement and put her in a room with a bunch of mice running around. The locked the door. A few Moments later Naruku came down. "Now see if you wouldn't have pulled that stunt of yours you wouldn't be down here with the mice." said Naruku. "Screw You!" yelled Kagome. "Now, now that wasn't nice." Said Naruku. He then got a whip and slash her twice with it. "Maybe your learn your lesson now." said Naruku. Kagome curled up in a corner in a lot of pain and watched as Naruku left, locking the door behind him.

(Meanwhille with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inutashio.)

They where showing Kagome's picture around town with no luck when sudddenly an old woman said I think she went in the Uni-Mart bout an hour ago. Inuyasha ran in the Uni-Mart. "Have you seen this women?" he asked the store clerk. The store clerk examined the picture. "Yes I have. She came in and used the phone. My power then went out and i had to go to the back. When I came back out she was gone." Said the store clerk. "Do you have any security camaras to see if she left by herself or not?" asked Inutashio. "As a matter of fact I do. I'll take you to the back and show you." said the store clerk. He played the tape. "Naruku." said Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the same time. "I take it you know him boys. Out of curiousity what is his last name?" asked Inutashio. Inuyasha gasped. "I don't know why I didn't see it before. Man, I'm such an idoit!" said a frusterated Inuyasha. "Is it the same? Is his last name Goldfish?" asked Inutashio. "Yes it is dad." said Inuyasha. "Well then I guess we know where we are heading. Let's go. Thank you for your help Sir." said Inutashio. "No problem." said the store clerk.


End file.
